


The First Night

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 One Bed, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, KUROO IS A DORK, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Sleepy Boys, kenma is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma check in to a hotel after a party.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> KuroKen Week 2020 Day 2 prompt: There was only one bed.
> 
> I promise this one is not sad like yesterday's.

Kenma sighed as the elevator doors opened to let him and Kuroo onto the 7th floor of the hotel. He was exhausted from the party and couldn’t wait to go to bed for once.

“I can’t believe Bokuto talked the DJ into playing Nicki Minaj,” Kuroo laughed for the hundredth time.

Kenma nodded drowsily as he recalled the larger man busting out a fully choreographed dance number to Superbass. Kenma had never seen Akaashi so enamored, though the alcohol was probably a contributing factor. If not for that, and the general atmosphere, he probably would have been scandalaized.

“I didn’t know Shouyo could move like that,” Kenma added, smiling at the memory fresh in his mind. If Akaashi had been enamored by Bokuto’s moves, Kageyama had been nearly beside himself watching Shouyo. “Though I suppose it shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“Right?” Kuroo leaned against Kenma, resting his arm gently around the shorter man’s shoulders. “This was a perfect night,” he sighed.

Kenma relaxed under that arm, secure in the warmth and strength his best friend would always have for him. “I’ll allow that,” he said with a light chuckle. Kuroo could be embarrassingly direct, but tonight, of all nights, he actually agreed.

The door to their room beeped as the card granted them entry. They pulled their luggage in behind them and turned on the light. Kuroo let out a low whistle. It was bigger than he expected.

Kenma didn’t waste any time digging out his toothbrush and heading to the bathroom to prepare for bed. They had an early morning, and he wanted to make sure his PSP was charged for the train.

He paid Kuroo no mind as the older man flitted about the room, flipping every light and messing with the settings on the air conditioner. When he emerged to get into more comfortable clothes, he found Kuroo standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips and frowning.

“Something wrong?”

Kuroo turned his frown on Kenma. “Kenma,” he said, voice dark and serious. “There’s only one bed.”

Kenma stared at his tall partner, his long hair tamed for once and pulled back into a queue down his broad back. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course there’s only one bed, Kozume Tetsurou.” Kuroo’s lips twitched hearing his husband call him by his new name. “This _is_ the Honeymoon Suite.”

Kenma yelped as Kuroo scooped him up into his firm arms and carried him over to the singular King sized bed. “I still can’t believe this is real,” he teased, curling around Kenma and lacing their fingers together so that he could admire the matching gold bands on their hands.

“Of course it’s real, you big dork.” Kenma’s own admiring sigh took the sting out of his taunt. He was secretly amazed, too. Kuroo tightened his hold on his tiny husband and they simply breathed into the silence. After all the excitement of the wedding and the reception, they could finally just _be_. Kenma squeezed Kuroo’s hands as they drifted off to sleep in wedded bliss. Kuroo’s joke floated across his mind once more, and he grinned as he remembered they would only ever share one bed for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I will push my long-haired older Kuroo agenda until the day I die.
> 
> Also, I know I keep posting these here one day off but that's cause I let Twitter read them first.
> 
> If you enjoyed this short, sweet little drabble, leave a kudos, comment, or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AniNinjaSpaz)! See you tomorrow for Day 3!


End file.
